


I wanna ruin our friendship

by EikoChoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Haiku, IwaOi Day, Mental Breakdown, Multi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, University, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoChoi/pseuds/EikoChoi
Summary: Dopo aver perso l'occasione di andare ai Nazionali Hajime decide di proseguire per la sua strada, abbandonando la pallavolo e andando all'università. Sente ancora il peso di quella partita decisiva, due anni dopo, quando una mattina come le altre trova uno scatolone in camera che rachiude i suoi ricordi più felici, decide di riprendere in mano la situazione. Troppe questioni sono rimaste insolute, litigi irrisolti, parole sputate con rancore che non sono mai state rimangiate, una confessione mancata e Iwaizumi vuole buttare giù questo peso che porta sulle spalle.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, premetto che non sono una scrittrice esperta ovviamente quindi il mio modo di scrivere potrebbe come non potrebbe rispettare con le vostre aspettative. Tuttavia spero comunque che questa storia vi piaccia quindi vi auguro semplicemente buona lettura!
> 
> Premessa: questa storia sarà INTERAMENTE narrata dal punto di vista di Iwaizumi.

Continuo a rigirarmi la matita tra le dita mentre la voce del professore riempie la stanza, occupata anche da altri studenti.  
Dannazione, non riesco a concentrarmi su nulla, le parole dell'insegnante svaniscono nell'aria ancor prima di raggiungermi, è come se fossi in un mondo tutto mio. In questo caso non saprei proprio se definirla una cosa positiva o meno.

  
Stamattina sistemando la stanza ho tirato giù degli scatoloni che a quanto pare ho abbandonato nell'armadio per due anni e, ovviamente, con non-chalance l'ho aperti pronto a buttarne il contenuto. Quando mi sono ritrovato tra le mani la vecchia divisa del club di pallavolo non pensavo che dopo anni avrei provato ancora un forte rimorso.  
Per tutta la mattinata sono stato assente, perso nei pensieri, e tutt'ora non riesco a concentrarmi completamente.  
Ovviamente i miei pensieri si concentrano sulla squadra, su quella partita decisiva di cui sento ancora il peso oggi e naturalmente a _quell'idiota_.

Mi è capitato più di una volta di sentire il suo nome in televisione, ho sempre pensato che avesse finalmente raggiunto il suo sogno, entrare a far parte della squadra nazionale del Giappone.  
Quando però ho preso tra le mani tutti quegli oggetti pieni di ricordi che riconducevano agli anni di liceo mi sono reso conto di quanto avessi torto.

_Insieme._

Oikawa non aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo dopo anni e perché? Per una _stupida_ litigata, durante la quale avevo deciso di mollare tutto.  
Me la ricordo ancora, sono volate parole dure che entrambi non pensavamo, ma alle quali abbiamo creduto. Quella volta ero stato proprio io a comportarmi in modo infantile, ho buttato nella spazzatura tutto quello al quale avevo lavorato per anni. Ho sempre rimproverato quell'idiota per il suo comportamento, ma in quel momento ero io che avevo bisogno di una bella strigliata.  
Ora che ci penso non mi stupisco neanche si sia arrabbiato, insomma Haijime Iwaizumi che ha paura? Quando mai, ma dopo quella sconfitta mi sono davvero lasciato prendere dallo sconforto e ho rinunciato al mio sogno, al nostro sogno.  
Ovviamente un cocciuto, perfezionista che morirebbe pur di arrivare al suo obiettivo non ha accettato la mia scelta di abbandonare la pallavolo e abbiamo litigato.  
Non ho più notizie di lui, a parte quelle provenienti dalla televisione, da quel giorno.  
Mi sono pentito? Si  
Ho fatto qualcosa per cambiare le cose? No  
Ancora adesso mi sto comportando da persona infantile, troppo orgoglioso per chiedere scusa e riprendere in mano la situazione.

Ovviamente per questi due anni ho pensato più volte a quel giorno, ma lo scatolone è stato il colpo di grazia.

_Magari se avessi fatto un punto in più._  
_Se avessi potuto portare la squadra alla vittoria._  
_Se avessi potuto aiutare il capitano con tutto quel peso sulle spalle._  
_Se mi fossi allenato di più._  
_Se lo avessi fermato prima dall'allenarsi allo sfinimento forse il suo ginocchio starebbe bene e non avrebbe avuto problemi._

Questi pensieri mi ronzano in testa dalla sconfitta, gli altri della squadra avrebbero potuto riscattarsi l'anno dopo, ma per noi del terzo anno era l'ultima chance. Ero l'asso e nonostante ciò non sono riuscito a fare il punto decisivo.  
Conoscendolo alla perfezione, sono sicuro che anche quel cocciuto si sia dato tutta la colpa, ma a differenza mia ha continuato ad impegnarsi per diventare più forte.  
Senza di _me_.

Ed ora eccoci qua, io frequento una noiosa università mentre lui fa vedere a tutti che nonostante la caduta si è rialzato più determinato di prima.

  
Finite le lezioni torno con un forte mal di testa a casa, sono stato richiamato più volte per la disattenzione durante il giorno, ma era come se le parole che mi rivolgevano gli altri fossero ovattate quindi non ci ho dato troppo peso. Appena varcata la soglia di casa mi appoggio con la schiena sulla porta e piano piano scivolo giù, fino a sedermi a terra. Mi prendo il viso tra le mani e faccio respiri profondi, non mi riesco ancora a spiegare come un pezzo di stoffa e un po' di foto mi abbiano sconvolto così tanto.  
Mi rialzo da terra e vado in camera mia, trovando ovviamente tutto come l'avevo lasciato, lo scatolone era ancora a terra. Mi avvicino e lo prendo osservandolo per alcuni secondi, per poi riponerlo con una delicatezza mai avuta in vita mia di nuovo dentro l'armadio.  
Passo tutto il pomeriggio a cambiare canale sulla televisione senza realmente prestare attenzione a ciò che mostravano effettivamente i programmi. Prima dell'ora di cena decido di chiamare Takahiro, con lui e Matsukawa sono rimasto in buoni rapporti. Certo, non è come prima, ma ogni tanto ci vediamo per mangiare qualcosa assieme e parliamo del più e del meno. Porto il telefono all'orecchio.

-Hajime ciao, dimmi- sento la sua voce calma dall'altra parte del telefono.

-Hey. Ecco, che ne dici se stasera mangiamo fuori? Dillo anche a Matsukawa.- propongo ancora leggermente incerto.

-Certo, lo dirò anche a lui. Piuttosto, è tutto okay? Non mi sembri in forma- 

-No è solo che vorrei parlarvi di una cosa, nulla di grave.-

-Va bene, dopo ci spieghi allora. Il solito?-

-Il solito.-

Takahiko è una persona molto calma e composta, grazie a questo riesce a guadagnare facilmente la fiducia degli altri. Sa ascoltare e osservare con attenzione i comportamenti altrui, quindi anche se non sembra conosce molto bene le persone attorno a lui. Oltre a Shittykawa, lui e Matsukawa sono le due persone che mi conoscono meglio in assoluto, non mi stupisco neanche abbia notato qualche cambiamento nel mio tono che di solito è deciso.  
Chiusa la chiamata inizio a vestirmi e poco dopo prendo lo chiavi di casa per poi uscire e dirigermi verso il solito bar-ristorante nel quale ci incontriamo ogni tanto.  
Davanti al portone del locale aspetto solo cinque minuti prima che arrivino gli altri due.

-Puntuale come al solito- dice Matsukawa sorridendo.

Li saluto con un breve movimento della mano ed entriamo. Ci sediamo ad un tavolo e ordiniamo da mangiare, come al solito parliamo di varie cose. Arrivati ad un certo punto della conversazione Takahiro mi guarda serio e io lo ricambio con uno sguardo interrogativo.

-Quindi? Di cosa ci volevi parlare?- chiede

Giusto, l'ho chiamato per un motivo.

-Stamattina ho ritrovato uno scatolone con la vecchia divisa di pallavolo delle medie e alcune foto di quel periodo.- vado dritto al punto.

-E..?- mi invita Matsukawa a continuare.

-E stavo pensando- 

-Non ancora _quella_ storia- mi interrompe all'improvviso Takahiro.

-Fallo finire- dice l'altro

-No, non lo faccio finire, so cosa vuole dirci. Hajime devi smetterla di tormentarti per questa storia, sono passati due anni.-

Facile a dirsi, se ci riuscissi lo farei.

-È vero il tuo comportamento quella volta non è stato dei migliori, non sai quanto ci è rimasto male Tooru.- continua 

Sentendo il suo nome sento improvvisamente la gola secca, non mi aspettavo tirasse in ballo in modo così diretto anche lui.

-È andato avanti, mentre tu stai ancora qui a pensarci, non è colpa di nessuno- prende parte alla conversazione anche Matsukawa.

-So che è andato avanti, un tipo come lui non si ferma davanti a nulla- parlo finalmente anche io.

-Dovresti parlargli-

-Non se ne parla.- rispondo secco. Con quale coraggio dovrei farlo? Presentarmi dopo anni e cercare di riaggiustare quello che ormai è andato perso.

-Vedessi come gioca adesso, è un vero spettacolo- si intromette il corvino

Vorrei vederlo giocare adesso, vedere come si relaziona con la nuova squadra, con il nuovo asso.

-Lo vedo qualche volta in televisione, ma non ho mai visto una partita- ammetto.

-Dovresti farlo, dal vivo intendo.- disse Takahiro.

_Non posso_

-E se andassimo tutti e tre? Qualche volta lo sento ancora, non sarà difficile procurarsi dei posti- propose.

-Non penso sarà felice sapendo che verrò anche io- dico sconsolato

-Non lo saprà- conclude Matsukawa lanciando un'occhiata all'amico.


	2. Match

Dopo essere tornato a casa da solo non sono riuscito a prendere sonno, sono stato sveglio tutta la notte. Con quale _coraggio_ mi presenterò ad una sua partita quando gli ho urlato contro che avrei lasciato tutto? Ovviamente farò di tutto purché non si accorga della mia presenza, ma la curiosità è troppa.

Da quella sera le giornate passano normalmente, senza troppe preoccupazioni. Quando arriva il fatidico giorno della partita Takahiro mi chiama la mattina per svegliarmi.

-Dica- sussurro con voce ancora assonnata.

-Buongiorno principessa. Ti verremo a prendere subito dopo pranzo quindi datti una mossa-

Mugugno qualcosa di incomprensibile e, dopo esserci messi d'accordo sull'orario con più precisione, attacco.Mi alzo dal letto controvoglia e mi vesto, guardo l'orologio che segna le 11. Anche nei weekend mi dà fastidio svegliarmi troppo tardi, sono troppo rincoglionito per pensare a qualcosa di sensato.

Mi vesto e passo il resto del tempo a guardare il soffitto steso sul letto, quando arriva l'ora di pranzo mi mangio solo un panino e attendo, ammetto, con un po' d'ansia che arrivino Matsukawa e Takahiro.

Non appena sento suonare al campanello di casa esco e saliamo insieme in macchina. I minuti passati sul sedile posteriore mentre ci dirigiamo al palazzetto dove si terrà la partita per me sono interminabili. Una parte di me vuole vederlo, l'altra invece vorrebbe solo uscire dalla dannata macchina e correre, scappare lontano. Quando arriviamo lì Matsukawa scende e mi apre la portiera dandomi una pacca sulla spalla, risvegliandomi così dai miei pensieri.

-Siamo già arrivati? - chiedo, cercando di nascondere un po' di preoccupazione.

Annuisce. Scendo e seguo i due verso l'entrata.

-Siamo sicuri starà bene? - sento Takahiro, di alcuni passi avanti a me, sussurrare al moro.

-Non ti preoccupare andrà bene- risponde l'altro avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio per rassicurarlo.

Entro dopo i due davanti a me e mi guardo intorno, è tutto come lo ricordavo. Ci sono genitori con i propri figli piccoli, ragazzi sparsi a parlare qua e là e altri invece con una divisa che sembrano alquanto preoccupati. Dentro quell'edificio vengo avvolto da una miriade di emozioni diverse, si può sentire l'eccitazione e l'energia dei giocatori impazienti di toccare la palla, ma anche la frustrazione di chi invece non è riuscito a rimanere in campo. C'è una strana tensione nell'aria ma non è spiacevole, è una di quelle sensazioni che ti dà adrenalina e ti spinge a dare il meglio. Seguo Takahiro e Matsukawa attraverso una porta che a quanto pare conduce agli spalti, cerchiamo un posto in prima fila e dopo averlo, fortunatamente, trovato ci sediamo.

-Dice che non appena questi finiscono la partita tocca a loro- guardo Takahiro che dopo aver dato uno sguardo al telefono ci ha informato che avremmo dovuto aspettare qualche minuto.

Osservo con disinteresse i giocatori inseguire e sballottolare da una parte all'altra del campo la palla. Quando l'arbitro fischia capisco che l'incontro è terminato e subito mi rimetto dritto sulla sedia. A questo seguono i vari saluti, dopo un paio di minuti vedo entrare altre due squadre e il mio cuore si ferma. Lo cerco con lo sguardo tra tutti i giocatori e quando lo vedo perdo un battito.

Di aspetto non sembra cambiato tanto, forse è leggermente più alto. Lo vedo camminare con quel suo solito sorrisetto che non potrei mai dimenticare, l'aura intorno a lui però sembra diversa. Non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso fino a quando non si raggruppa insieme a tutta la squadra immagino per fare un piccolo discorso, sembra molto sicuro di sé.

_Quell'idiota._

Fa quasi male vederlo così, _senza di me._

Ma che dico quasi, il groppo in gola e il peso sul petto li sento _benissimo._

Quando inizia la partita cerco di calmarmi, stranamente con successo. Lo guardo giocare con attenzione, commentando a volte con i due seduti accanto a me.

-Dopo anni la sua precisione mi mette ancora i brividi- dice Matsukawa.

-Le sue alzate sono fantastiche- commento in modo distratto.

Peccato che non sia io in questo momento ad avere il privilegio di schiacciare. Continuo a seguire la partita quando finalmente la squadra di Tooru segna il punto decisivo. Lo vedo correre incontro agli altri membri della squadra sorridendo, volto lo sguardo e noto che Takahiro e Matsukawa si sono alzati in piedi per esultare. Io rimango seduto e sento una morsa al petto.

-Hajime sicuro di sentirti bene? Dovresti sciacquarti un po' il viso, sei pallido- mi consiglia Matsukawa preoccupato.

Annuisco ed esco dalla "zona spalti", cerco un'insegna per il bagno e dopo poco lo trovo. Era come se avessi appena riiniziato a respirare, dopo essere stato in apnea per ore. Entro e mi guardo allo specchio, in effetti aveva ragione non sembrava stessi bene. Apro il rubinetto e faccio scorrere l'acqua fredda, metto le mani a forma di conca sotto l'acqua e mi bagno il viso. Appoggio le mani sui lati del lavandino, chiudo gli occhi e respiro profondamente. Riesco finalmente a normalizzare i battiti cardiaci quando sento una voce proveniente dalla porta dei bagni chiamarmi debolmente.


	3. Flashback

_Allungo di poco il braccio in avanti per catturarlo ma fallisco, la piccola retina per insetti che tengo nella mano colpisce l’aria. Sbuffo, leggermente deluso, speravo che questa fosse la volta buona ma non mi do per vinto. Continuo ad inseguire quell’esserino che intanto cerca in tutti i modi di allontanarsi da me. Più avanti, vicino allo scivolo del parco, vedo un bambino accovacciato a terra, è girato di spalle quindi non riesco a vederlo in volto. Riporto la mia attenzione all’insetto che intanto cercando di scappare si era posato proprio sulla testa del bambino davanti a me, quasi come a chiedere una tregua. Mi avvicino di soppiatto, cercando di non fare rumore e con un rapido gesto colpisco il capo del bambino con la retina, sperando finalmente di prendere il piccolo animaletto che però, con mio grande dispiacere, riesce a scappare in tempo pure questa volta. Il bambino con tutti i capelli spettinati emette un verso di dolore e si gira verso di me con uno sguardo imbronciato._

_-Ma che fai! Mi hai fatto male. – dice guardandomi storto e alzandosi da terra, adesso riesco a vedere che tra le mani ha dei fiori. Non rispondo e tengo il suo sguardo inclinando leggermente la testa._

_-Ora i miei capelli sono tutti spettinati. - continua a lamentarsi._

_-Tanto anche prima lo erano. – prendo parola io._

_-Eh? Parla quello che ha dei capelli che somigliano a delle spine- ribatte guardandomi dall’alto al basso._

_-Stavo inseguendo uno scarabeo e si è posato per un attimo sulla tua testa. – spiego, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo._

_-E questo ti sembra un buon motivo per darmi una botta in testa? –_

_-Scusa. – rispondo secco, per quanto il tono di quel bambino mi desse sui nervi i miei genitori mi hanno sempre detto di comportarmi in modo educato e rispettoso ed effettivamente in quella situazione era io ad aver commesso uno sbaglio, e poi non sembrava una cattiva persona._

_Il bambino, di poco più basso di me, continua a squadrarmi, con quello sguardo sembra quasi stia valutando come rispondermi, sorride._

_-Mi chiamo Tooru, Oikawa Tooru. Ho sette anni._

_– dice cambiando completamente umore. -Hajime Iwaizumi – rispondo, ha la mia stessa età. Mette una mano sotto il mento, come stesse pensando._

_-Iwa-chan – esclama contento, lo guardo storto._

_-No, Iwaizumi – lo correggo irritato, non mi andava a genio quel soprannome strambo._

_-Iwa-chan! – ripete, stavolta più convinto._

_-Ah? Fai come ti pare. – sbuffo, non ho voglia di bisticciare._

_-Come mai volevi catturare tanto quel coso? – parla di nuovo, riferendosi allo scarabeo._

_-Mi piacciono gli insetti, non avevo mai visto quel tipo di scarabeo prima – rispondo alzando le spalle._

_Mi guarda quasi disgustato, di sicuro non è il primo a non avere tutta questa grande passione per gli insetti quindi non mi stupisco. Il mio sguardo ricade di nuovo sulla sua mano, dove tiene dei fiorellini che nel frattempo, mentre parlavamo, ha fatto attenzione a non rovinare._

_-E tu come mai hai raccolto quei fiori? – chiedo per pura curiosità._

_-Per la mia mamma, non sta molto bene e voglio tirarla su di morale. –_

_-Le piacciono i fiori? –_

_-Si, molto – risponde portandoli vicino al viso e inalandone il profumo dolce._

______________

_-Iwa-chan non vale tirarmi la prima cosa che ti capita tra le mani per fermarmi- si lamenta guardandomi offeso._

_-Non abbiamo mica scelto delle regole quando abbiamo deciso di giocare ad acchiapparella- gli rispondo alzando le spalle._

_Mi fa la linguaccia. La prima volta che l’ho incontrato non avrei pensato di fare amicizia con lui, ma a quanto pare lui era dell’idea opposta. Da quel giorno iniziammo ad incontrarci al parco più spesso e così, parlando del più e del meno e giocando assieme, abbiamo iniziato a conoscerci._

_-Iwa-chan perché non giochiamo a nascondino? –_

_-Oikawa abbiamo dieci anni – rispondo seccato._

_-Disse colui che ancora insegue gli insetti. – mi prende in giro rispondendomi. Sbuffo e acconsento, sarebbe andato avanti così tutto il giorno se non avessi accettato._

_-Conti tu – dice sorridendo e iniziando ad allontanarsi._

_Appoggio un braccio sull’albero davanti a me e chiudo gli occhi, inizio a contare. Dietro di me ogni tanto sento un rumore ma non mi preoccupo, quando finisco di contare mi giro ancora con gli occhi chiusi, all’improvviso sento qualcosa di morbido sulla mia guancia. Spalanco gli occhi e mi ritrovo davanti quell’idiota di Oikawa con un sorrisetto sul volto che in quel momento avrei voluto prendere a pugni._

_-Iwa-chan nonostante siamo amici non mi dimostri mai affetto, quindi ne ho approfittato – spiega ancora sorridendo._

_-Io ti faccio male. –_

_-E dai Iwa-chan! È solo un piccolo bacino, non ho fatto nulla di male – rise, iniziando a correre lontano da me probabilmente temendo per la sua stessa vita._

______________

_Ripongo i miei libri nella borsa e alzandomi dalla sedia mi preparo per uscire dalla classe quando sento una voce chiamarmi._

_-Iwa-chan, oggi che non ci sono gli allenamenti posso venire a casa tua? – il ragazzo si avvicina a me, mettendomi una mano sulla spalla._

_-Fai come ti pare. – mi scosto facendo ricadere la sua mano lungo il suo fianco, mi guarda offeso._

_-Hey hey veniamo anche noi! – dice Matsukawa avvicinandosi, mentre Takahiro mi dà una pacca sulla schiena per compassione._

_-E io che volevo passare un po’ di tempo da solo con il mio Iwa-chan. – dice Oikawa ironicamente stuzzicandomi._

_-Sta zitto Shittykawa, le persone potrebbero fraintendere-_

_-E sarebbe un male? – Intanto che io cerco di non tirare a quell’idiota la prima cosa che mi capita sottomano, vedo Takahiro e Matsukawa guardarci divertiti._

_-Matsun non ridere, non vedi come mi maltratta? – piagnucola Oikawa._

_-Non ha tutti i torti – ribatte l’altro ridacchiando._

_Prendiamo le nostre cose e usciamo da scuola, cammino qualche passo avanti agli altri mentre loro mi seguono, pur conoscendo già la strada. Passammo la giornata a casa fino a quando Takahiro e Matsukawa tornarono a casa, lasciandomi con Oikawa._

_-Iwa-chan si è già fatto buio, che ne dici se andiamo a vedere le stelle? – Acconsento e usciamo di casa dirigendoci al parco più vicino, dove andavamo da bambini._

_-Ti ricordi quando sono caduto da quell’albero e tu sei scoppiato a ridere? Sei stato davvero rude. – dice all’improvviso sedendosi sull’erba_

_-Non dirmi che me lo rinfaccerai a vita – sbuffo, lasciandomi scappare un piccolo sorriso._

_-Lo farò. – si stende mettendo le mani dietro la testa._

_-Ma dopo ti sei comunque preso cura di me, mi hai persino portato sulla schiena fino a casa perché mi ero fatto male al ginocchio – lo vedo sorridere mentre guarda le stelle, uno di quei sorrisi veri e rari per una persona come lui._

_-Eri pesante – commento_

_-Tch – gira la testa offeso mentre mi stendo accanto a lui, scoppiamo subito dopo a ridere entrambi._

_I minuti passano mentre noi rimaniamo incantati da tutti quei puntini luminosi in cielo, senza dire una parola. Senza alcun preavviso il ragazzo vicino a me mi prende la mano, dopo un po’ di sorpresa ricambio la stretta. Rimaniamo così per non so quanto tempo, in silenzio, non servono parole. Non per noi, semplicemente ci godiamo il momento._


	4. Reunion

Mi giro lentamente con ancora alcune gocce d'acqua che mi accarezzano il viso, riconosco quella voce ma ho troppa _paura_ per affrontare la realtà.

-Iwa-chan-

Lo guardo, con il cuore che minaccia di uscirmi dal petto, fermo con il fiatone sullo stipite della porta, sembra abbia corso. Mi guarda con gli occhi spalancati prima di venire verso di me e accogliermi in un caloroso abbraccio.

-Iwa-chan che bello vederti- esclama quasi sollevato stringendo la presa dell'abbraccio. Io resto immobile non riuscendo a sollevare le braccia dai fianchi.

-Come sapevi…?- chiedo con la voce leggermente tremante. È strano che dopo la partita sia riuscito a venire ai bagni così velocemente.

-Non lo sapevo fino a cinque minuti fa, ho visto Makki e Matsun sugli spalti e mi hanno detto tutto- spiega con un sorriso e staccandosi dall'abbraccio.

_Quei maledetti_

-Mi sono precipitato qui, non potevo permettere che scappassi di nuovo- concluse facendomi l'occhiolino.

_Di nuovo._

Sta sorridendo, ma riesco a percepire un pizzico di astio nei miei confronti in quelle parole. Nonostante sembri felice so che è arrabbiato con me per quella volta. Cerca di non farmelo pesare anche se so che la sua parte infantile vorrebbe sputarmi addosso tutto ciò che pensa.

Ancora una volta, stranamente, sta cercando di comportarsi da persona matura a differenza mia.

-Avete vinto, complimenti- dico per alleviare la tensione.

-Siamo forti, anche se ci hanno dato del filo da torcere- alza le spalle, non lo dice per vantarsi ma perché so che riconosce il potenziale di ognuno dei membri della squadra.

Assottiglia gli occhi e mi guarda dall'alto al basso.

-Non sei cresciuto molto in altezza Iwa-chan, rimango sempre io quello più alto dei due- afferma con un tono fiero, provocandomi.

-Eh? Non prendermi in giro Shittykawa- rispondo irritato, pronto a tirargli una scarpa.

-Devo dire che in fondo non mi era mancato per niente quel soprannome- ribatte lui ridacchiando.

-Torniamo dagli altri, penseranno che ci siamo presi a botte- continua mettendomi una mano dietro la schiena per spingermi ad uscire.

Annuisco e lo seguo dove ci aspettano Matsukawa e Takahiro, all'entrata della palestra. Entrambi si congratulano con Tooru, non avendone avuto occasione prima, e tra pacche sulla spalla e sorrisi usciamo dirigendoci alla macchina. Takahiro e Matsukawa stanno davanti mentre io e Tooru ci sediamo dietro, ogni tanto lui si gira verso di me e sorride per poi tornare a guardare il finestrino. Non è uno di quei sorrisi veri, ma lo fa per rassicurarmi, sa che mi sto tormentando perché non riesco ancora a parlargli normalmente ma non vuole che affrettando le cose si rovini la bell'atmosfera. Decidiamo di prenderci qualcosa da bere insieme, così ci dirigiamo verso il bar più vicino. Entriamo e ci sediamo ad un tavolo iniziando ad ordinare.

-E quindi ora sei famoso eh?- chiede scherzando Takahiro.

-Certo che sì, ho un sacco di fan- risponde Tooru con un sorrisetto, volendo mettersi in mostra.

La serata passa velocemente, ci raccontiamo di ciò che ci è successo in questi anni e scherziamo proprio come dei vecchi amici. Se dicessi che non mi è mancato per nulla tutto ciò mentirei spudoratamente.

-E quindi Iwa-chan adesso vai all'univers- oh scusate devo rispondere- Tooru viene interrotto alla fine della frase dallo squillo del suo telefono. Lo vediamo allontanarsi dal tavolo mentre risponde alla chiamata.

-Sarà qualcosa di importante- interviene alzando le spalle Matsukawa. Dopo qualche minuto ritorna da noi sorridendo.

-Scusate era la mia ragazza, non l'avevo avvertita che sarei venuto con voi e si era preoccupata.- spiega leggermente imbarazzato.

-Oh cosa hanno sentito le mie orecchie, Oikawa Tooru ha una ragazza?- lo prende in giuro Takahiro, essendo comunque sorpreso.

Il ragazzo chiamato in causa arrossisce, non l'ho mai visto così.

_Deve essere proprio innamorato._

-È diversa dalle altre. È gentile, bella, mi supporta sempre...è una delle persone più generose e disponibili io abbia mai incontrato.- racconta sorridendo, dopo che gli altri due hanno insistito sul sapere di più su di lei.

Il contrario di come mi comporto io nei suoi confronti, _buono a sapersi._

Takahiro mi lancia un'occhiata leggermente preoccupata e ricambio con sguardo interrogativo, non mi ero neanche accorto di aver stretto le mani in pugni.

-Deve avere tanta pazienza per stare con uno come te- commento prendendolo in giro, ma nascondendo un sorriso per fargli capire che sono contento per lui.

Lo sono davvero?

-Eh sì, hai ragione- ridacchia toccandosi il collo con una mano.

-Uhm, che ne dite se le dico di venire qui? Sarebbe una buona occasione per conoscerla, ma se non volete ovviamente non vi costringo. -

Sembra davvero felice ed è raro, come posso dirgli di no? Acconsentiamo tutti e tre e Tooru richiama la sua ragazza.

Torniamo a parlare tra di noi mentre l'agitazione mi assale. La sua ragazza.

Tooru è sicuramente un ragazzo appariscente, conquista le ragazze con un battito di ciglia, ma solo una volta si è innamorato veramente di una ragazza per poi essere lasciato a causa della sua "ossessione" per la pallavolo. Quella volta ci rimase parecchio male anche se, orgoglioso com'è, non lo diede a vedere. Non posso fare a meno di domandarmi che tipo di persona sia la _sfortunata_ che si è innamorata del moro questa volta.

Dopo poco più di una mezz'oretta vedo entrare al bar una ragazza, evidentemente nervosa, che si guarda intorno. Ha i capelli corvini, mossi corti fino alle spalle e i suoi occhi azzurri si illuminano quando finalmente incontrano quelli di Tooru.

-Hiro - la chiama il moro agitando il braccio in aria. Lei si avvicina sorridendo salutandoci con un piccolo inchino, poi si avvicina ad Oikawa lasciandogli un tenero bacio sulla guancia.

-Sono Hiro piacere di conoscervi, in realtà il mio nome intero sarebbe Hiromi ma preferisco Hiro e basta.- ci sorride cordialmente prendendo posto al nostro tavolo, si siede accanto ad Oikawa.

-Quando Tooru mi ha proposto di venire non ho resistito, mi ha parlato molto di voi e volevo conoscervi- ammette arrossendo leggermente.

Sembra una ragazza semplice, non mi da l'idea di una persona che ama mettersi in mostra, dev'essere l'opposto di quell'idiota.

Ci presentiamo a nostra volta e mi lancia uno sguardo curioso, deve averle parlato anche di me.

-Iwaizumi tu come ti trovi all'università?- mi chiede Hiro.

-Chiamami pure Hajime. Mi trovo abbastanza bene, devo ammettere che non ho un'idea chiara di ciò che farò conclusi gli studi quindi spero possa indirizzarmi verso la strada giusta. – spiego mentre lei ascolta attentamente.

-Oh capisco - sembra davvero interessata, nei suoi occhi riesco chiaramente a percepire la sua curiosità.  
  
Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi cosa potrebbe mai averle detto Tooru sul mio conto.  
Passiamo il resto della serata a parlare e finalmente riesco ad inquadrare meglio Hiro, quell'idiota è stato molto fortunato a trovare una ragazza del genere, _a trovare qualcuno che finalmente si prende cura di lui._  
  
-Hajime, va tutto bene?- la voce di Hiro mi risveglia dai miei pensieri, solo allora mi rendo conto che gli altri si erano già alzati dal tavolo ed erano pronti per andare.  
  
-Certo sono solo un po' stanco, sai l'università- le sorrido cordialmente.  
  
Lei ricambia e annuisce aspettando che io mi alzassi per raggiungere gli altri già vicini alla porta.  
  
-Makki, Matsun perché voi non andate fuori? Hiro vai anche tu, devo parlare un minuto con Iwa-chan- non appena sento il mio nome pronunciato da Oikawa il mio cuore perde un battito. Quando gli altri escono lasciandoci soli davanti alla porta del locale lui si gira verso di me e un'ansia improvvisa mi assale.  
  
-Come ti ha fatto sentire?- inizia a parlare.  
  
-Che intendi?- so perfettamente dove questa conversazione sta andando a parare e non mi piace.  
  
-Vedermi giocare, guardare dal vivo una partita di pallavolo di questo livello- spiega guardandomi negli occhi con un'espressione seria.  
  
-Normale direi, è stata una semplice partita- rispondo altrettanto seriamente, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
-Come ti ha fatto sentire?-  
  
Ripete la domanda, dovevo aspettarmi non si accontentasse di una risposta così palesemente _falsa_. Stringo i pugni e finalmente torno a guardarlo negli occhi. Mi spaventa come riesca a leggermi così facilmente, mi sento così vulnerabile davanti a lui.  
  
-Come mi sarei dovuto sentire secondo te Shittykawa?!- alzo un po' la voce, mi irrita come ancora riesca a capirmi così bene.  
  
Lo supero uscendo dal bar senza degnarlo di una risposta soddisfacente. Mi avvicino agli altri che intanto ci aspettavano fuori e li saluto in modo sbrigativo, prima che anche Tooru ci raggiunga.   
Inizio ad incamminarmi verso casa mia.  
  
 _Dannazione, dannazione_.  
 _Vorrei colpire qualcosa in questo momento, ma preferisco arrivare a casa prima di sfogarmi._  
 _Che diavolo di domanda era?! Sa benissimo come mi sono sentito vedendolo giocare, con qualcun'altro. Diamine se avrei voluto scendere in campo in quel momento, l'adrenalina, la determinazione. Avrei sicuramente voluto giocare insieme a lui e agli altri di nuovo, avrei voluto schiacciare la palla con tutte le mie forze dall'altra parte del campo e sentire i brividi dopo essere riuscito a far punto._  
 _Mi manca assolutamente tutto._  
 _E sì, avrei potuto continuare ad avere tutto se solo avessi preso una strada diversa, ma ormai è andata come è andata._  
 _Mi sento già in colpa di mio non ho bisogno che quell'idiota mi faccia sentire peggio, nonostante abbia tutte le ragioni per farlo._  
  
Arrivo a casa e non appena entro mi lascio andare sul divano, tutte queste paranoie mi fanno venire il mal di testa.  
Chiudo per qualche secondo gli occhi e senza neanche accorgermene mi addormento.


End file.
